


On and Off the Ice

by JacksonCalico



Series: On The Ice [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hockey AU, Ice Hockey AU, Marriage Proposal, hey look a sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacksonCalico/pseuds/JacksonCalico
Summary: Blake decides to finally put a ring on Yang's finger.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: On The Ice [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644772
Comments: 21
Kudos: 212





	On and Off the Ice

**Author's Note:**

> all you have to do is ask and I will write almost anything
> 
> i am bad at writing proposals

It was weird, to think that the Wyverns had won the Vytal Cup only two years ago.

But alas, it was true. The Beacon Wyverns had won the Vytal Cup two years ago, and the year after that, and if things went well, they had a chance at winning it again this year.

Every year that Blake had played for the Wyverns, they had won the Vytal Cup. 

It didn't seem like two years ago to Blake, still seems like it was only yesterday that they had won.

Two years ago, the Wyverns had won the Vytal Cup, but that also meant that two years ago, Blake had started dating the love of her life.

One of the league's top-performing defensemen, the current holder of the Wyverns' most minutes in the penalty box, every referee's worst nightmare, Yang Xiao Long.

Blake's beautiful, loving girlfriend.

Blake had been dating Yang for two years, and those two years had been some of the best in her life.

They still played for the Beacon Wyverns, who's roster had remained unchanged, and they had moved in together during the offseason after they started dating.

Blake had been with Yang for two years.

Two years of dating, two years of being in love, two years of finally feeling free and happy.

Blake had always thought that love was harsh and cruel, that love could only hurt her.

But she had come to realize that love was Yang, that love was safe, happy, free.

Yang was home, and Blake loved her.

So it was only a matter of time before Blake started to think about marrying her.

\--

Their two year anniversary was a quiet affair, just a homemade dinner and a movie from the comfort of their living room couch.

They didn't mind the peace and quiet, welcomed it after long and hectic hours spent on the ice. It was nice, to have some time to themselves.

Hockey was their passion, it was what had brought them together, but even they had to admit that they needed a break from it every once and awhile.

"What do you want to watch tonight?" Yang asked, clearing their plates off of the table.

Blake shrugged, helping her girlfriend with the dishes, bumping their shoulders and elbows together at the kitchen sink. "Whatever you want. I chose the movie last week."

They end up scrolling through whatever is already on tv, settling on a romantic comedy that looks just bad enough to be good.

Yang tosses an arm around Blake's shoulders, pulling her more firmly into her side, and Blake leans closer to her, sighing contentedly.

"You know," Yang whispers as the movie starts. "This is normally what couples who have been together for years do."

Blake drops her head onto Yang's shoulder, reaching up to intertwine their fingers. "Maybe that means we're just more domestic than the average couple."

Yang laughs quietly. "Practically married at this point."

"Yeah…" Blake hopes that Yang doesn't hear how breathless she is, or notices the subtle twitch of her ears.

They had mentioned marriage before, had made it clear that it was something they were both interested in, but neither of them had made a move yet.

But if only Yang knew what Blake was planning to do.

For the past couple of weeks, the past couple of months really, Blake had been considering just that.

Marriage.

Blake wanted to marry Yang.

It wasn’t a secret, had honestly felt like half of the team had been edging them along that route since Velvet and Coco had gotten married last summer.

Blake loved Yang dearly, more than she had ever loved anyone, more than she had ever thought she could love anyone.

They'd been living together for a year and a half, had been loving each other since the moment they met, and Blake couldn't imagine her life without Yang.

Getting married just seemed like the most rational next step.

Blake curls closer to her girlfriend's warmth, and Yang drops a gentle kiss to her forehead, rubbing her shoulder lightly.

Blake tightens her hold on Yang's hand, vaguely wondering what it would feel like to have a ring pressing into her fingers alongside skin, wonders how it would feel to be the one to put it there. 

Blake wanted to marry Yang, had for a very long time.

Now all she had to do was figure out how to propose.

\--

_Blake remembers the first time she played against Yang._

_It had been during Blake’s third year as a player for the Haven Lions, which just so happened to be Yang’s first year as a Beacon Wyvern._

_Blake vaguely recalls seeing her play for the Signal Ursai in the past, a hot-headed defenseman with a tendency to fight, never straying far from the penalty box for long. The Lions rarely played the Ursai, so Blake never saw much of the fiery blonde until she was traded to the Wyverns._

_‘The Wyvern coach has her in the starting lineups’ Blake remembers thinking all those years ago. ‘That must mean she’s good.’_

_The Wyverns and the Lions had been rivals for years, since way before Blake was on either of their teams, but she hadn’t ever thought that she’d get a rival of her own one day._

_Blake knows from the moment that the game starts that Yang Xiao Long was going to be a problem for her._

_Blake does manage to score two points against the Wyverns that game, but more than half of her shots didn’t even make it near the net, blocked by the stick of the Wyverns' own little dragon._

_Yang Xiao Long, was one helluva defenseman._

_Blake was one of the best forwards in the league, but even she had to admit it when she met her match._

_They were two opposing forces, playing on the same ice, and that alone was bound to cause some tension between them._

_Blake didn't hate her, and Yang didn't seem to hate her either. They respected each other, and respect was a thing that Blake often had to fight for as a faunus on the ice._

_She didn't need to prove herself to Yang to earn her respect. No, she just had to be on the ice in the first place, because being there was all you had to do to earn Yang Xiao Long's respect._

_To Yang, if you were playing on the ice, you deserved to be there, simple as that._

_Yang was different than anyone else she had ever played against, so Blake took an interest in her._

_And they became rivals, just like that._

\--

Blake's scrolling through social media one night when she stumbles across the old video of her first fight on the ice.

Her ears twitched back, a small frown forming on her face as she watched the video play.

It had been so long, since she had thought about that night, about her fight with Yang.

She remembers that fight vividly. It had been the first of her career, surprising seeing as she had already been playing for years before it happened, a rarity for a lot of hockey players.

That fight and game was one of the worst nights of her life, the night that had sealed her future as a professional hockey player, a night she would never be able to forget.

\--

_Blake hadn't meant to check Weiss._

_Weiss Schnee was small for a hockey player, barely standing at shoulder height of some of the bigger players in the league, practically half their body mass and bearing a quarter of their strength. Hell, if the Wyverns' usual goalie wasn't playing, Schnee was the smallest player on the ice._

_Which made her teammates very protective of her._

_Blake doesn't even realize it's Weiss she's checked until her eyes focus on the back of her black and green jersey, the player number 12 and surname Schnee staring back at her in bold white letters._

_Blake's not surprised when a hand knots itself into the front of her jersey seconds later and shoves her against the boards._

_She just didn't expect that the hand would belong to Yang Xiao Long._

_Xiao Long's left glove is already on the ice, fist reared back, but those lilac eyes widen in shock and the taller player falters, hand dropping slightly, but adrenaline is rushing in Blake's veins and she barely notices Yang's hesitation._

_Blake reaches out and grabs Yang's jersey, blood pounding in her ears as she throws the first punch on pure instinct alone. She's not just going to stand there and let herself be hit, not again, never again._

_So she fights Yang._

_Blake feels her helmet get knocked off a couple of seconds later, ears twitching slightly as they were freed from their confines, still pressed flat against her head._

_Yang visibly freezes, eyes widening, but Blake barely notices the blonde's open admiration, because she's in the middle of punching her in the face._

_Blake releases Yang's jersey the moment her fist connects with the side of her chin, regret instantly pooling in her stomach as Yang falls against the study frame of the Wyvern captain, hand cradling her lower jaw._

_Blake lets her teammates pull her away from the boards without a struggle, eyes never leaving the group of Wyvern players huddling around her rival, their captain delicately checking Yang's jaw to make sure she's okay._

_Blake accepts her resulting penalty without argument, barely acknowledges her captain when she passes Blake her helmet and gloves from off the ice, taking her place in the penalty box without a word._

_She can't look at Yang, even though she feels the other woman's eyes on her, worries that if she looks over she'll see the bruise that is sure to be forming on her jaw, and instead focuses on slipping her helmet carefully over her ears._

_She never meant to check Weiss, never meant for the fight to happen, never meant to hurt Yang._

_It was her fault it happened, it's always her fault._

_She blames herself for everything that happened that night._

\--

_Blake turned around at the sound of footsteps rapidly approaching her, freezing slightly at the sight of Yang Xiao Long coming towards her._

_The other woman is breathless from running, blonde hair ruffled slightly, still pulled back in a low ponytail, her feet devoid of skates. Blake winces slightly at the sight of purple and yellow bruising on Xiao Long's jaw, guilt rising in her chest._

_"Did I hurt them?"_

_Blake's ears shoot up, and she's confused because why the hell is Yang concerned that Blake got hurt? Last time she checked, Yang's the one standing there with a bruised jaw._

_"Your ears." Yang says, breathing heavily, chest rising and falling rapidly. "Did I hurt them when your helmet fell off?"_

_Blake's eyes widened, breath catching slightly in her throat as she stared at the other player in disbelief, ears twitching and tilting back._

_No one had ever asked about her ears before._

_Blake shook her head slowly, heart racing, overwhelmed by everything that had happened tonight._

_Blake hears a voice calling out to Yang, and she steps back to leave, giving Blake one final glance before she turned around and left. "I'm sorry."_

_Blake almost starts crying, her face softening, ears shooting up again, chest hurting and soul ablaze._

_No other player had ever cared that much about her to make sure she was okay._

_Her own teammates don't even ask, just ignore her and go about getting changed. Blake knows the coaches are going to have a stern word with her later. She doesn't even care that this might have been the last straw for them, the final thing that tips them over the edge and trade her off of the team._

_She knew her performance had been dropping, had been ever since everything happened with him. It was only a matter of time before the Lions cut ties with her._

_Permanently._

_Blake doesn't start crying until she's finally alone in the safety of her car._

\--

Blake is startled out of her dream by the annoying beep of her and Yang's alarm clock.

"Turn off the alarm clock." The blonde mumbled, burrowing her face into Blake's neck, desperately trying to block out the noise.

Blake groaned, reaching over Yang to turn off the insistent beeping of their alarm clock, her sleepy girlfriend grumbling as she was shifted from her spot nestled securely against Blake.

Blake plopped down against the mattress again, running her hands through Yang's hair as she snuggled closer to her, sighing contentedly.

"Staying in bed today, aren't we?" Blake whispered to her teasingly, cupping the blonde's cheek gently. 

"Shut up." Yang mumbles, peeking a lilac eye open to look at Blake. "I'm tired, and we don't have practice. Do the math yourself, sweetheart."

Blake rolled her eyes, dropping a kiss to Yang's forehead. "What if I wanted to get up? Who would you cuddle with then?"

Yang tightened her grip around Blake's waist, her powerful bicep flexing threateningly, and Blake feels her face heat up slightly because damn she's never going to get over how strong Yang is.

Blake patted Yang's shoulder soothingly, shaking her head and shifting herself closer to her girlfriend's body. "You're lucky I love you, Xiao Long."

Yang kissed her sweetly, pulling away and burying her face into Blake's neck.

"Love you too, Blake."

\--

A couple of days later, Blake reads something about a trade between the Mantle Manticores and the Argus Leviathans, and her thoughts are brought back to the night of her own trade.

_Blake remembers feeling free when she found out that she had been traded._

_She remembers getting the call, remembers feeling like she could finally breathe for the first time in years._

_"We've traded you to the Beacon Wyverns."_

_Blake doesn't even bother to listen to who they've traded her for, doesn't even care to pay attention._

_She was going to the Beacon Wyverns._

_She was going to be on the same team as the only player who cared._

\--

**Wyverns**  
**4:16 pm**

**reuben sandwich**  
How many cookies do you guys think I can fit into my mouth at once

 **i will break your fucking legs**  
six

 **bitch**  
Ruby what are you doing?

 **reuben sandwich**  
Shoving cookies into my mouth

 **bitch**  
Don’t do that.

 **reuben sandwich**  
You can’t stop me.

 **the girl that fucked our dad**  
Ruby don’t do that

 **reuben sandwich**  
ok Blake

 **literal fuckin buffoon**  
haha get fucked weiss  
who the hell changed my name again

 **i will break your fucking legs**  
no one  
i don’t know what your talking about

 **bitch**  
*You’re

 **i will break your fucking legs**  
weiss I’m going to break you’re fucking legs the next time you do that

 **bitch**  
You wonder why we made that your nickname.  
I don't have to take this kind of treatment from you.

**(bitch has left the chat)**

**(a national treasure added Weiss Schnee to the chat)**

**a national treasure**  
Weiss you can’t leave the chat

 **Weiss Schnee**  
Pyrrha please.   
I don’t want to be here anymore. 

**a national treasure**  
Too bad

**(i will break your fucking legs has given Weiss Schnee the nickname booboo the fool)**

**booboo the fool**  
What does that even mean?

 **i will break your fucking legs**  
it means you’re a goddamn fool

 **booboo the fool**  
Do you have to be so vulgar?

 **i will break your fucking legs**  
literally shut up weiss   
this is why your single

 **the girl that fucked our dad**  
no she’s not

 **booboo the fool**  
No I’m not, and what does that have to do with anything?  
I have a girlfriend.

 **once killed a man for a cup of coffee**  
Finally

 **i will break your fucking legs**  
if you have a girlfriend then what's her name

 **booboo the fool**  
Ilia Amitola.

 **reuben sandwich**  
Isn't that Blake's friend from the open skate

 **booboo the fool**  
Yes.  
We started dating over the fall.

 **i will break your fucking legs**  
i can't believe this  
i'm in shock  
weiss fucking schnee, who everyone is in love with  
finally settling down

 **booboo the fool**  
Is it really that surprising?

 **literal fuckin buffoon**  
yes  
everyone is in love with you Weiss

 **booboo the fool**  
At least that makes one of us.

 **literal fuckin buffoon**  
what’s that supposed to mean  
don’t leave me on read weiss  
blake she’s leaving me on read

 **the girl that fucked our dad**  
Absolutely tragic

 **literal fuckin buffoon**  
you’re sleeping on the couch tonight

\--

"Hey Velvet?"

"Yeah, Blake?"

"What's it like to propose?"

Blake shifts uncomfortably on her feet as Velvet blinks at her, shock clear on her face.

Velvet was the first person she thought to ask about proposing. Velvet had proposed to Coco not long after they had won the Vytal Cup, the first year Blake joined the team, and the other faunus was the only person she thought she could trust to ask.

Velvet stares at her for a moment longer, before her face softens into a small smile. "Thinking about popping the question?"

Blake nods hesitantly, wringing her fingers together nervously.

"It was scary." Velvet said truthfully. "Probably one of the most terrifying things I've ever done, but I don't regret it. I knew that I loved Coco, and I knew that she loved me, and I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her."

Velvet places a gentle hand on Blake's shoulder. "Yang loves you, and you love her, and that's all that matters. You make each other happy, and you deserve a happy ending."

Blake smiled at the older woman, and Velvet patted her shoulders ears perking up at the sound of her wife calling her name.

"Good luck." Velvet said as she walked away, giving Blake a thumbs up. "I'm rooting for you."

Blake lifted a hand up to gently grasp the golden ring that hung from the necklace around her neck, reminding herself of what she needed to do next.

Deciding to propose was an easier part of the process, now she just needed to get a ring.

\--

“Hey Weiss, do you know any good ring places nearby?”

Weiss looks at Blake, confused, face scrunching up slightly. “Why do you need a ring?”

“Can’t really propose without a ring, now can I Weiss?”” Blake said cheekily, smirking at the shocked look on her teammate’s face.

“You want to propose to Yang?” Weiss questioned.

Blake nodded, ear flicking. “Yeah, I do. I love her, and I want to spend the rest of my life with her.”

Weiss smiled at her, a real smile, and Blake pushed down the urge to point out how rare it was to get a smile out of Weiss. 

“There’s a ring shop down on 8th avenue.” Weiss said after a moment. “Velvet told me about it before she proposed to Coco. She said the rings there were nice.”

“I’ll check it out later.” Blake said, smiling widely at Weiss. “Thanks.”

Weiss darted forward quickly and hugged Blake. “Good luck. I hope you find something you like.”

Blake slowly wrapped her arms around Weiss. “Thanks Weiss, for everything.”

“No problem.” Weiss said, pulling back. “You two are my teammates. I just want you to be happy.”

“Wow, I never thought I’d see the day that Weiss ‘I hate you guys’ Schnee actually confesses to caring about her teammates.”

“I’m no longer going to your wedding.”

\--

Blake goes to the ring shop and finds the perfect ring almost immediately. 

It’s a simple silver band, with a single purple gemstone in the middle, and she barely acknowledges the shopkeeper when he tells her it’s a real amethyst. The color matched Yang’s eyes perfectly, and Blake knew it was the ring she wanted to propose to Yang with. 

She had gotten Yang’s ring size discretely last night while she was asleep, and the shopkeeper writes the measurements down diligently, nodding at her with a small smile on his face. 

“We can engrave something on the inside of the ring if you want.” He tells her a couple of seconds later. “You know, a little something special for your significant other.”

Blake doesn’t even hesitate to take him up on his offer, relaying those four simple words to him perfectly.

_We’re protecting each other._

Her promise to Yang so many years ago, their promise, to protect each other both on and off of the ice. 

Blake loved Yang with her entire being, and she could hardly wait to have the finished ring in her hands, ready to give it to the person most dearest to her heart. 

\--

Every time the team hangs out outside of games and practices, Blake forgets how loud they can be. 

And by they, Blake means Nora. The Wyverns’ hyperactive goalie never learned what it meant to have an inside voice, so every word that comes out of her mouth is yelled and there’s only so much noise Blake’s poor ears can take.

She and Yang slip into the kitchen while the team argues about what movie to watch, and Blake nestles herself under Yang’s arm, humming softly. 

Standing there, in the lounge’s tiny kitchen, Blake is reminded of a different time, back when she had first joined the team.

_She remembers standing in the kitchen with Yang, watching the team argue from afar, perfectly content to remain in the kitchen away from all of the noise happening on the couch._

_This team is so much different from the last team she was on, and so similar to the first team she had ever joined._

_The Wyverns were friends, family, and Blake had almost forgotten that was what a team was supposed to feel like._

_Family._

_“Are you guys always like this?” She remembers asking Yang quietly, nerves bubbling in her chest._

_It had been so long since she had last been somewhere that had felt safe, a place she could be free, a place she could be happy._

_“What do you mean?” Yang had asked her, confusion clear in her voice._

_“Are you guys always like, you know, a family? You all just seem to really…" She paused, pain swelling in her chest, heart begging to be free. "Care about each other…"_

_Yang went quiet for a second, an unidentifiable emotion in her eyes, and Blake forced herself to look away from the blonde’s face and at the rest of the team._

_"Yeah." Yang said slowly, and Blake could feel those pretty lilac eyes watching her. "We're a family, on and off the ice. We take care of each other, always have, and we always will.”_

_Blake felt her ears press back, hope rising in her chest._

_God, she wanted to be apart of a family. She wanted to be a part of this family._

_"I… I think I'd like to be a part of this family… if you guys will have me…" She had whispered quietly, so quietly she didn’t even know if Yang had heard her at first._

_Yang pushed herself up and away from the counter, angling her body to face Blake, and Blake is barely aware of her fingers squeezing her biceps harshly, keeping her eyes locked on the team._

_"Blake…"_

_Blake turns her head and finally looks at Yang, swallowing thickly at the sad look on the blonde’s face._

_"You… you know you're already a part of this family, right?" Yang said, placing her hand gently on Blake's shoulder._

_"You're a Wyvern now, you're safe here, with us."_

_Blake feels like crying, because here’s this perfect, beautiful woman yet again caring so much about her._

_Blake nods, and hesitantly lifts her hand up to grasp Yang’s, lowering their joined hands away from her shoulder to swing slightly in the space between them._

_“Thank you…” Blake says, focusing her attention back on her teammates. “For letting me be a part of this team…”_

_“I’m really glad that I came here.”_

Blake is eased out of the memory by a gentle kiss being pressed to her forehead, bringing her back to the present, and back to the woman she loves. 

“I think they’ve decided on something to watch.” Yang whispers into her ear, rubbing Blake’s hip gently with her thumb. 

Blake intertwines her fingers with the hand on her waist, pulling away and guiding Yang over to the couch, claiming their usual spot next to Pyrrha. 

The Wyverns were a family, one big, chaotic family. 

A family that Blake was so happy to be a part of.

\--

_Blake will never forget the first time she wore her Wyverns jersey._

_The Lions had blue and grey jerseys, and Blake knew for a fact that those definitely weren’t her colors, too light against her hair and not at all fitting her eyes._

_The dark green and black of the Wyvern jersey were much more her style, and she felt better in their jersey than any of the previous ones she had worn before._

_It was so freeing, to see her last name and player number on the back of the Wyvern jersey._

_Yang’s looking over at her, her own black and green jersey held up in front of her, a big letter A in the left corner, and the skull of a wyvern in the center. Blake knows that if Yang turns her jersey around she’ll be able to see her player number, 03, and her last name on the back._

_Yang smiles at her, and she smiles back._

_And Blake was happy, for the first time in years._

\--

Blake wakes up one morning to the smell of food being cooked in the kitchen. 

Yang’s spot beside her is cold, and the cats are gone from their usual spot at the foot of the bed.

Blake is unsurprised to find Yang cooking breakfast in the kitchen, humming quietly to herself while she makes pancakes at their stove.

"Morning." Blake says, wrapping her arms around Yang's waist. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Can't a girl make breakfast for her beautiful girlfriend every once and a while?" Yang turns her arms and kisses Blake's forehead gently. "Go sit down, food's almost ready."

"Don't want to." Blake tightens her grip around Yang's waist. "You're warm."

Yang's body shakes slightly when she laughs, and Blake smiles into the back of her neck.

"I love you." Blake says, kissing the skin there sweetly.

Yang turns off the stove and drops a hand to intertwine her fingers with Blake's. "I love you too, but seriously, go sit down. I'll be over in a second."

Yang kisses her, once, twice, before pulling away and shooing Blake over to their table.

Gambol Shroud looks up from her bowl as Blake passes, yellow eyes wide and curious. Their second cat, Ember Celica, doesn't give Blake a second glance, much too focused on eating her meal to provide her owner with any sort of acknowledgment.

She and Yang had adopted Ember from one of the city’s shelters not long after they moved in together, citing their fear of Gambol getting lonely as their sole reason to get another cat. Gambol and Ember got along perfectly, and Blake was no longer as worried about leaving her alone in the apartment for too long now that she had another living creature to keep her company. 

Blake rolled her eyes at the young tortoiseshell's behavior, sitting down at the table, watching her cats fondly.

Yang gives Blake a kiss on the cheek as she sets a plate down in front of her, whispering a soft 'I love you' in her ear.

Blake loves mornings like this, when she can stay at home and enjoy a homemade breakfast with the love of her life and their cats.

Blake loves the little family she's started with Yang, and she wouldn't trade mornings like this for anything else in the world.

\--

_Blake remembers the moment she realized she was in love with Yang._

_Yang had always been protective of her teammates, had always been looking out for them on the ice, for longer than Blake had known her._

_Yang was always protecting them, so it was only fair that Blake wanted to protect her back._

_“You didn’t have to do that.”_

_Blake keeps her eyes trained on the floor, running a hand through her short hair._

_She had started a fight, trying to protect Yang from an overly aggressive forward on the Argus Leviathans. It was the first time she had started a fight on the ice._

_"I know." Blake replied quietly. "But I… I couldn't just stand there and do nothing, Yang…"_

_"Blake-"_

_"Yang." Blake cuts her off, finally glancing up from the floor to look into the lilac eyes that she adored, ears tilted back in distress._

_Yang's shoulders dropped, and her eyes softened. "Blake…"_

_Yang reached a gentle hand out towards her, but Blake involuntarily flinched away from the contact._

_"What's wrong?" Yang whispered, dropping her hand._

_“I was so scared… that she was going to hurt you.” Blake wiped harshly at her eyes, willing the tears resting there to go away. She hesitantly took a step closer to Yang, leaning into her warmth, her comforting presence. “I just wanted to keep you safe.”_

_Yang wrapped her arms around Blake, rubbing her back soothingly. "Everything was fine sweetheart, nothing happened."_

_Blake's heart clenched at the term of endearment, closing her eyes tightly and twisting her hands into the back of Yang's jersey._

_“That’s the thing Yang, what if something had happened? What if something had happened and you had gotten hurt?” Blake paused, pulling her head back to look Yang in the eyes. “You’re always protecting me, it’s only fair that I return the favor.”_

_“Blake,” Yang replied, swallowing harshly. “You don’t owe me anything.”_

_Blake shook her head, voice breaking. “I don’t care. I just want to protect you too. Is that too much to ask for? I just want you to be safe.”_

_Yang went quiet, and Blake could feel her heart beating impossibly fast and hard in her chest._

_“Ok.” Yang whispered softly, raising one of her hands to cup Blake’s cheeks, thumbing away a stray tear that Blake hadn’t even known had fallen. “Ok.”_

_“Let me protect you too.” Blake said quietly, rubbing at her eyes again. “We can protect each other.”_

_Yang nods, pressing her forehead against Blake's, staring into her eyes with the softest look on her face._

_Blake realizes she loves her moments later when they pull away, heart screaming for her to return back into Yang's arms, back to the contact she craved._

_Blake was in love with Yang, her formal rival, one of her best friends, the most amazing woman she had ever met._

_Blake loved her, and all it took for her to realize it was to make the single most important promise of her life._

\--

Blake almost cries when she picks up the finished ring from the ring shop. 

It’s perfect, just the way she imagined it would be, with their promise delicately engraved on the inside, purple gem reflecting the store’s bright lights.

The shopkeeper wishes her luck as she leaves the store after paying, a smooth velvet box now located in the pocket of her jeans. 

It’s real, it’s happening, she was going to do it. 

Blake was going to propose to Yang, and now all she had to do now was figure out how and when she was going to do it. 

\--

Ilia comes to see Weiss after one of their games.

"Ilia!" 

Weiss hugs her girlfriend, and Blake smiles softly at the pair.

It wasn't very often that they got to see Weiss like this, excited to see someone, and the team heads to the locker room with smiles on their faces.

It had been months since Blake last saw Ilia, and as happy as she was to see her friend, she left with the rest of the team, leaving Weiss behind to spend some quality alone time with her girlfriend.

Weiss joins them a couple of minutes later, a small smile on her face, and everyone continued changing without a second glance at the forward's rare moment of open happiness.

Ilia was still waiting outside the locker room when she and Yang were finished changing, and Blake greeted her old friend with a hug.

"It's so good to see you." Ilia said, pulling back. "How have you been?"

"Good." Blake replied, watching as Yang and Ilia shook hands. 

"Yang."

"Ilia." 

Blake rolled her eyes, glancing behind herself as Weiss left the locker room and approached them.

"Are you threatening my girlfriend?" Weiss asked sternly, and Blake bumped her shoulder playfully.

"It's more like yours is threatening mine."

Ilia's gaze snapped over to them, and she stepped forward, wrapping her arm around Weiss's shoulders. "Am not."

"You totally were."

"Was not."

Blake laughed, shaking her head at their antics.

"You know," Ilia started, a dangerous glint in her eyes. "I would have thought that by now, one of you would have a ring on their finger."

Blake blushes, chuckling nervously, thoughts drifting to the ring she had just purchased, carefully hidden away.

If only Ilia knew that it wouldn't be much longer before her sentiment became true.

\--

Blake is startled out of her book by her phone suddenly ringing beside her. 

She quickly scoops the device off of the coffee table, seeing the caller id and hitting answer. 

“Hi mom.”

Blake listens to her mother talk for a couple of minutes, petting Ember from where she had taken up residence on her lap. Yang was due to return from the grocery store any minute, and Blake had settled down to read a book while her girlfriend was gone.

“How have things between you and Yang been going?”

“Good,” Blake says, mind flashing to the velvet box she had hidden in the bottom drawer of her bedside table. “Really good actually.”

“I’ve been thinking about proposing to her, have for a while now.” Blake said quietly, running her hands through Ember’s multicolored fur, smiling to herself.

“That’s great sweetie!” Kali says, and Blake can practically hear how wide her mother’s smile is, how excited she is at the mere prospect of her daughter getting married. “I’m really happy for you.”

“Thanks mom.” Ember’s head popped up, and one of Blake’s ears flick towards the door, at the sound of keys jingling. “I have to go now. I’ll talk to you later.”

“Bye sweetheart, I love you.”

“Love you too, mom.”

\--

The Wyverns play a game with the Shade Geckos a couple of days later, and as much as Blake hates plane rides, they are so much more enjoyable when Yang is by her side to keep her company. 

Their heads are currently leaned together, and they're scrolling through pictures of their cats on their phones, laughing quietly at all of the dumb and weird positions Ember finds herself in, smiling at the sleepy bliss that almost always accompanies Gambol’s face. 

“Are you two really showing each other pictures of your own cats?”

“Shut the hell up Weiss.” Yang glared at Weiss, and Blake laughed at the playful hurt on her girlfriend’s face. “They’re our kids and we love them.”

“Your cats are not your children.”

“Don’t come near me or my family ever again.”

Blake’s heart races at Yang’s use of the word family, but ignores it in favor of teasing Weiss.

“Do you want to see pictures?” Blake says, leaning over into Weiss seat to show the shorter woman a picture of Ember sleeping on a windowsill, her body precariously balanced on the small surface.

“God please no.”

“You brought this upon yourself.”

\--

_Blake remembers her first kiss with Yang as if it was yesterday._

_It had been in the locker room after practice, and Yang had just said a joke, a dumb pun that Blake couldn't quite recall, but knows she laughed hard at._

_Blake could feel Yang’s gaze on her as her giggles finally subsided, turning her head to see wide lilac eyes focused on her._

_"What are you staring at?" Blake asked, ears flicking._

_Yang didn’t respond at first, and Blake almost asked again, but her entire train of thought was derailed when Yang leaned down and kissed her._

_Yang’s lips were warm, slightly chapped, sliding against Blake’s carefully, delicately, softly pressing forward._

_Blake forgot how to breath, how to think, because Yang Xiao Long, the woman she was hopelessly in love with, was kissing her._

_Yang pulled back, breathing heavily, eyes wide as if she just realized what she had done._

_"I-I'm sorry! I shouldn't have, I should've asked, I'm sorr-"_

_Blake fisted her hands into the front of Yang's shirt, dragging her down and pressing their lips together again._

_Yang wrapped her arms around Blake's waist, fingers gently smoothing over the material of her shirt. Blake tangled her fingers into Yang's hair, twirling a loose strand around her index finger._

_It was perfect, it was amazing, it was loving._

_It was everything she wished her first kiss had been like._

_Blake slowly pulled back, pressing her forehead against Yang's, smiling widely as she breathed warm puffs of air into the space between them._

_Yang broke down into giggles, dropping her head to rest it in the crook of Blake's neck._

_They stood there for a little while, holding each other and smiling._

_And that was the first time Blake and Yang kissed._

\--

“Oh, hey Blake.”

Blake looked up from where she was stretching in the corner of the weight room, giving her girlfriend's sister a little wave as she entered the room. “Hey Ruby.”

Ruby walked over and plopped down next to her on a mat, giving Blake the brightest smile before starting to stretch.

Blake remained quiet while Ruby talked, listening to the younger girl without adding much to the conversation. Yang had always said that Ruby could talk for hours if she wanted to, and Blake had learned very early on after meeting her that was indeed the case. 

Ruby was Yang’s younger sister, and a very important person in her life. It had only made sense that she had been the first person to find out that Blake and Yang were dating. 

_Blake remembers when they told Ruby._

_It had been the morning after the last game of the season, and Yang had stayed over at Blake’s place for the night._

_“Yang.” Blake grumbled, ears flattening against her head as a phone aggressively buzzed on her nightstand. She pressed her face further into the crook of Yang’s neck, trying to block out the noise. “Answer your phone.”_

_Yang yawned, reaching over Blake to pick up her phone and lay back down. “Hello?”_

_Blake’s ears perked up at the sound of Ruby’s voice, and she shifted herself up further on the bed._

_“What is it, Ruby?” Yang said, and Blake pressed herself even closer to the blonde and her warmth._

_“Where are you?” Blake heard Ruby ask, and Blake made a decision, leaning up to whisper in Yang’s ear._

_“You can tell her we’re dating. I don’t mind.” Blake said, nuzzling her girlfriend’s chin._

_Yang loved her younger sister dearly, and Blake knew that she had been wanting to tell Ruby about their relationship for weeks. Now seemed as good a time as ever._

_“I’m at Blake’s place.” Yang kissed the top of her head, and one of Blake’s ears flicked gently against her cheek. “I slept over last night.”_

_“You’ve been spending a lot of time with Blake lately…”_

_“Well yeah,” Yang said with a smile. “She’s my girlfriend.”_

_Ruby went quiet, and Blake kissed Yang’s jaw, dropping her head back into the crook of Yang’s neck, rubbing her back absentmindedly._

_“THAT'S WHO YOU WENT ON A DATE WITH! YOU HAVE TO TELL ME EVERYTHING!”_

_Blake laughed as Yang jolted the phone away from her, a slightly pained expression on her face at Ruby's sudden increase in volume._

_“Morning Ruby.” Blake said as Yang slowly brought the phone back over, leaning impossibly closer to her._

_“Good morning Blake! What are your intentions with my sister?”_

_“That’s enough outta you.” Yang injected before Blake could even process what Ruby said, and Blake laughed at Yang’s clear embarrassment._

_Ruby was one of the most important people in Yang's life, and Blake did not regret letting Yang tell Ruby._

"Hey Ruby?"

Ruby looked up from her stretch, giving Blake a curious look. "Yeah?"

"I want to propose to Yang."

Ruby blinked at her, stilling, and then her face suddenly lit up like a bottle rocket. 

She launched herself at Blake, throwing her arms around her neck and tackling her to the floor. 

Blake could barely make sense of Ruby's ramblings, but she smiled at the smaller girl's enthusiasm.

Ruby Rose was Yang's younger sister, and hopefully soon, she would be Blake's sister in law.

\--

“Good morning.”

Blake yawned, watching as Ruby slumped over into Yang’s side, latching onto her warmth. 

“Morning Ruby.” Blake greeted, sliding under Yang’s other arm, pressing her face into the crook of her girlfriend’s neck. 

Ruby hummed a greeting, and Weiss appeared from the parking lot, yawning and pressing close to Yang. "Morning."

"Do you guys really have to do this every time?"

"As long as you keep being a space heater, sweetheart." Blake said, smiling as Yang rubbed her upper biceps. "I'm afraid we're never going to stop doing this."

Nora flopped onto Yang's back, mumbling sleepily. "Warm."

"Morning Yang." Velvet slid in next to Nora, Coco standing just behind her wife, head tucked into the faunus's shoulder.

Pyrrha wrapped her arms around the group, resting her chin on top of Ruby's head. "I love you guys."

“Love you too, Pyr.”

\--

“Blake, is that my jersey?”

Blake looked up from her phone, seeing Yang standing in the entryway to their bedroom, her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. 

“Maybe.” Blake replied, looking down at the jersey and then back over at Yang. “What are you going to do about it?”

It was one of Yang’s old ones, from a couple of seasons prior, before Blake was on the team. She had found it in the back of their closet and put it on without a care in the world. It was way too big for her and kept sliding off of her shoulders, revealing bare skin that was practically taunting her girlfriend.

Blake pulled the sleeve back over her shoulder, laughing at the flush on Yang’s face, knowing exactly the effect that this was having on her girlfriend. “Am I distracting you?”

“Oh, I’ll show you distracted, Belladonna.”

\--

**Wyverns**  
**12:34 pm**

**a national treasure**  
Who left kidz bop playing in the gym

 **reuben sandwich**  
Whoops sorry

 **i will break your fucking legs**  
ruby why were you listening to kidz bop

 **reuben sandwich**  
I like kidz bop

 **literal fuckin buffoon**  
nora are you telling me you weren’t raised listening to kids bop

 **booboo the fool**  
What’s kidz bop?

 **the girl that fucked our dad**  
Kidz bop sucks

 **literal fuckin buffoon**  
shut up blake you still listen to my chemical romance

 **the girl that fucked our dad**  
yang you’re literally listening to country right now

 **literal fuckin buffoon**  
ember likes it

 **the girl that fucked our dad**  
I can’t believe you brainwashed our cat to like country music

 **booboo the fool**  
I still don’t know what kidz bop is.

 **reuben sandwich**  
Oh Weiss you’re in for a treat

 **i will break your fucking legs**  
run while you still can weiss  
weiss  
oh my god she got weiss

 **the girl that fucked our dad**  
A moment of silence for our fallen soldier

 **booboo the fool**  
Stop acting like I’m dead.

 **literal fuckin buffoon**  
sometimes i can still hear her voice

 **booboo the fool**  
I fucking hate you guys.

\--

Blake asks Tai for his blessing after having a family dinner at the Xiao Long Rose home.

Blake had insisted on helping the older man with the dishes after they had finished eating. Ruby had managed to convince the others to play a game with her in the living room, giving Blake an encouraging pat on the shoulder before leaving the kitchen.

"Any particular reason you wanted to do the dishes with me?" Tai asked, picking up a plate. "You usually prefer to sit down with everyone else."

"Can't a girl help her girlfriend's dad every once and awhile." Blake said, wiping a plate dry with a towel, hoping Tai didn't notice how nervous she was.

"Something tells me that's not the only reason you're helping me."

Blake sighed, stopping in her cleaning. "I did actually want to talk to you about something."

"Oh? Do tell."

"I…" Blake paused, taking a deep breath. "I want to propose to Yang."

Tai instantly stopped what he was doing, setting the plate he was cleaning down and turning to look at Blake. 

It was silent for a couple of seconds, the only noise coming from the group in the living room and the wind outside. 

"That's great!" Blake jumped slightly at Tai's sudden outburst, ears pressing back from the noise.

He wrapped his arms around Blake, pulling her into a hug that she hesitantly returned. 

He pulled back, holding her at an arm's length. "Are you asking for my blessing?"

Blake nodded slowly, giving him a shy smile. He patted her on the shoulder, smiling widely at her.

“Blake, there isn’t anyone else I would want to be at my daughter’s side. You two are perfect for each other.” 

The sound of footsteps approaching the kitchen made them step back, and Ruby popped her head into the room, smiling knowingly at them. “Are you guys done yet? Uncle Qrow wants to put on the Manticores vs. Leviathan games.”

Tai barked out a little laugh. “Clover’s letting him put on hockey?”

“You know he can’t say no to Uncle Qrow.”

Tai shook his head, smiling and turning to Blake. “I’ll take care of the rest. Go watch the game with the others.”

“Are you sure?” Blake asked, drying her hands. 

Tai nodded, shooing her away with his hands, and Blake stepped away from the sink to join Ruby at the entryway. 

“Hey Blake?”

Blake turned her head to look at Tai, and the older man flashed her a smile and a quick thumbs up. “Good luck.”

Blake smiled back, and Ruby gave her an encouraging squeeze on the shoulder. 

“Thank you,” Blake said to Tai. “For giving me your blessing.”

“Wouldn’t dream of giving it to anyone else.”

\--

Yang bakes cookies for Blake one night after a rather grueling practice.

The cookies are still warm when Yang sets the plate down in front of her on the coffee table, kissing her sweetly and plopping down on the couch beside her. "What do you want to watch tonight?"

Blake shrugged, passing Yang the remote, giving Gambol a gentle pat as she settled down next to her.

It's an old habit of theirs, to sit down after a long day and watch tv together, cuddled up on their couch, their cats curled up beside them, and just enjoying each other's company.

_Yang liked to bake, and Blake finds this out not long after she and Yang become friends._

_"Mom baked a lot." Yang explained one day before practice, setting down a plate of home-baked cookies on the lounge counter. "She taught me how to make all of her old recipes when I was a kid."_

_Summer Rose, Ruby's mother and Yang's stepmother. She had passed away when the two were still basically children, but she had left a long-lasting effect on her daughters, both the one she had given birth to and the one that was not her own but still had the pleasure of raising._

_Yang didn't talk about Summer a lot, but Blake knew from the way Yang spoke about her that she had loved her a lot._

_More than her biological mother, a woman named Raven who had left her daughter behind so many years ago, a woman that Yang had only met once in her adult life._

_Summer Rose was Yang’s mother, and she loved to bake, and she passed her love of baking onto her daughters._

"Chocolate chip this time?" Blake said, picking up a cookie and taking a bite, humming in delight.

"Yeah." Yang kissed the side of her head, pulling away slightly to smile at Ember when she jumped up from the floor and into her lap. "Figured we'd do something easy tonight after that practice. I swear, Glynda's going to kill us one of these days."

Blake hummed in agreement, snuggling closer to Yang's side, stroking her thigh idly as they scrolled through the channels on their tv, looking for something to watch.

The city is quiet for once, noise calming down to a gentle buzz against the sound of rain splattering against their windows.

It's a perfect night, just the two of them, with their two little cats, enjoying some peace and quiet after a rough day.

\--

_Blake remembers the first time she and Yang said 'I love you'._

_Blake had decided to stay over at Yang's place for the night, exhausted from an away game earlier that day and in no state to take herself home._

_Blake had known that she loved Yang for a while, and cuddled up with her in her bed, wearing clothes two sizes too big and unbelievably warm, she can't think of any other words to say, even if her sleep-deprived brain can barely comprehend where she is._

_"Love you."_

_Yang stilled beside her, and Blake can hear her heart beating rapidly in her chest from her place firmly against her._

_Blake doesn't regret saying it, not she like did so long ago, to a man that hurt and manipulated her, almost destroying her and her career in the process._

_Yang tightens her arm around her, smiling into Blake's hair. "I love you too."_

_Love couldn't hurt her anymore, not with Yang by her side._

\--

The Wyverns play their last game of the season against the Vale Crowns.

Blake doesn't score that game, but she's not upset. She got two assists instead, one with Weiss and another with Pyrrha.

She doesn't have to worry about scoring a goal every game, not with the Wyverns. 

Blake passed the puck to Ruby, smiling at the younger girl as she whirled around and made her usual mad dash for the other end of the ice.

Blake sees the goalie attempt to stop the shot, but very few goalkeepers can stop one of Ruby's shots, and luck doesn't seem to be on the Crowns side today.

The puck hits the back of the net, and the Wyverns win 3-2.

Yang bumps her helmet against Blake's during the celly, bright lilac eyes and a soft smile beaming at her from behind the visor.

"Stop eye-fucking each other." Coco says, patting them on the back. "Save it for the bedroom."

"That's rich coming from you Adel." Yang retorts easily, slinging an arm around Blake's shoulder. "Last time I checked, you made out with Velvet on the ice when we won the Vytal Cup last year."

"You literally kissed Blake the first year we won it." Weiss cuts in, looking like she'd rather be anywhere else.

"Our kiss was iconic and you know it." Yang grins, and Blake slips her arm around her waist. "Coco and Velvet just copied us."

"You fucking take that back Xiao Long."

Blake rolled her eyes as their argument continued off of the ice and into the locker room.

Classic Wyverns, never missing an opportunity to make fun of each other.

She hoped they never changed.

\--

Blake and Yang are sitting in their living room, listening to the radio, when Blake decides she wants to propose.

A random playlist is open on Yang's phone, their legs intertwined together as they lay on the couch together, listening to the music play softly in the background as they cuddled.

Blake had been looking for the right opportunity to propose for weeks, but she had never found the perfect time to do so.

Until now.

It hits her like a freight train, and her eyes blink open, heart racing in her chest as she stares at Yang's relaxed face.

The ring is still in their bedroom, still hidden in the bottom drawer of her nightstand.

Blake carefully untangles their legs and slips off the couch, trying her best to not disturb her partner.

"Where are you going?" Yang asks, peaking her eyes open and staring curiously at Blake.

"I have to go get something." She says, leaning over and pecking Yang on the lips. "I'll be right back."

Blake quietly opens the door to their bedroom, smiling softly at the sight of their cats curled up together on their bed.

She drops down onto the floor in front of her nightstand, opening the bottom drawer with shaky hands and searching for the small velvet box she had hidden there.

She opens it when she finds it, smiling down at the ring, reclosing the box and slipping it into the pocket of her sweatpants.

She scooped her phone off of the nightstand so Yang wouldn't get suspicious when she came back empty-handed.

She paused in front of the open bathroom door, peeking her head inside to look at her reflection, nodding to herself.

She could do this.

She was going to ask Yang to be her wife.

\--

Yang was still sitting on the couch when she returned, humming quietly to the song that was on.

She shifted her head to look over at Blake as she returned, smiling brightly. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah." Blake said, sitting back down beside her. "I just wanted to grab my phone and check on the cats."

The song changed on Yang's phone, and her girlfriend's eyes lit up. Blake watched curiously as Yang jumped up from her seat and held a metal hand out towards Blake.

"Dance with me." 

Blake rolled her eyes and accepted Yang's hand, trying her best to calm her nerves as the blonde's fingers intertwined with her own.

Yang's left arm wrapped around her waist, and she tried not to internally panic as the limb came close to her pocket, and the small box it held.

Blake loved dancing with Yang, something she had quickly come to realize shortly after they started dating, and Yang would take her hand and pull her into a sweet little dance at a moment's notice. 

Blake drifted closer to rest her head on Yang's shoulder, smiling when Yang leaned her head against her own, hand drawing small circles into her lower back as they gently swayed together.

The song slowly started to come to an end, and Blake took a deep breath, thoughts returning to the box in her pocket and the question on her mind.

"Yang?" She said quietly, mentally cursing herself as she struggled to remember all of the words she had prepared to say for this moment, remembering the piece of paper she had written them down on and stored away in her nightstand and forgotten to look at before she left.

Yang hummed, and Blake pulled back to look her in the eyes.

"When I was traded to the Wyverns, you were the first person I thought about, and I was so happy that we were going to be on the same team." 

Yang doesn't seem to mind how shakey she is, or how she's stumbling over her words and desperately trying to remember what she wanted to say.

"I've been in love with you for a very long time." She admits. "Since before we started dating, since the night we made our promise to each other. We're protecting each other, both on and off the ice, right?"

Yang nods, and Blake can see confusion in her eyes, knows she's wondering what Blake is doing, and Blake knows she can't hold it off any longer while she tries to fix her speech.

She's been waiting months, years, her whole lifetime, for this moment, for the day she can finally get down on one knee and say those magic words.

"Blake…" Yang whispers, eyes widening in shock as Blake slowly lowers herself onto one knee.

"I know my speech isn't the best it can be, but that doesn't matter right now. All that matters is that we're here, and that we're together, and I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Blake releases Yang's hands, reaching into her pocket, fingers curling around the velvet box and pulling it out.

Yang covered her mouth with her hands, as Blake opened the box, revealing the gleaming engagement ring inside.

"Yang Xiao Long, will you marry me?"

\--

Blake's heart thuds fast and hard in her chest as the words leave her mouth, fingers shaking slightly as she holds the ring out towards Yang.

Tears are pricking at the corners of Yang's eyes, and then suddenly she's nodding, hand shifting to rub her tears away, shoulders shaking with barely restrained joyful laughter.

Blake stands slowly, and Yang swiftly wraps her arms around her, face pressing into the skin of her neck, quiet words whispered against the underside of her jaw over and over again. "Yes, yes, god fuck Blake yes."

The ring box is pressed in between them, and Yang leans back slightly so Blake can take the ring gently in her still shaky hands and slide it onto Yang's left ring finger.

Yang pulls her back into a hug, and Blake slips the empty box into her pocket so she can hug her fiance properly.

"I love you." Yang says, kissing her neck, her jaw, her cheek, her lips. "I love you so much."

Blake kisses her again, grinning when Yang's hand cups the side of her face, ring sliding smoothly against her skin.

"I can't believe this." Yang says when they pull back, smile soft and loving. _"You beat me to it."_

Blake blinks at Yang, ears twitching. "What do you mean?"

Yang smiles wider, stepping back slightly, dropping down onto one knee and suddenly her words make so much more sense to Blake as she pulls a ring box out of her pocket, opening it to reveal a silver ring with a yellow gemstone. 

"Blake Belladonna," Yang says, smile big and bright and eyes filled with adoration. "Will you marry me?"

"You already know the answer to that, Yang." 

Yang smiles at her cheekily. "But I want to hear you say it."

"Yes." Blake says instantly, laughing quietly to herself when Yang sweeps her into another hug. "Yes, I'll marry you."

The ring Yang had gotten for her fits perfectly, and Blake can't help but notice that the gem matches her eye color, the complementary color to Yang's own eyes and ring.

"I love you." Yang whispers in her ear, fingers gliding through her short black hair. 

Blake tightens her arms around Yang's shoulders, eyes locked on the ring on her finger.

"I love you too."

\--

**Wyverns**  
**12:36 am**

**(literal fuckin buffoon has changed the girl that fucked our dad’s nickname to the girl who’s marrying our dad)**

**reuben sandwich**  
!!!!!

 **booboo the fool**  
Finally.

 **literal fuckin buffoon**  
she beat me to it  
i literally had the ring on me  
i didn’t even get to use the speech i prepared

 **the girl who’s marrying our dad**  
Yes she did, like fifteen minutes after she gave me her ring

 **literal fuckin buffoon**  
don’t expose me like this blake

 **i will break your fucking legs**  
so when’s the wedding

 **the girl who’s marrying our dad**  
It’s literally been three hours

 **i will break your fucking legs**  
so  
me and ren got married three days after we got engaged

 **a national treasure**  
Nora as the only one here who was at your wedding, I want to remind you that it happened in a Denny’s parking lot

 **i will break your fucking legs**  
you gotta admit pyrrha it was a pretty good wedding  
we got free food from denny’s  
it was lit

 **booboo the fool**  
Nora why did you get married in a Denny’s parking lot?

 **i will break your fucking legs**  
none of your fucking business weiss

 **a national treasure**  
Ren worked at Denny’s at the time and they decided to get married immediately after his shift

 **i will break your fucking legs**  
pyrrha what the fuck  
why would you betray me

 **literal fuckin buffoon**  
hey blake who’s parking lot do you want to get married in

 **the girl who’s marrying our dad**  
Weiss’s  
That way she has to be there no matter what

 **literal fuckin buffoon**  
god you’re such a fucking genius   
i love you so much

 **booboo the fool**  
If I see you idiots outside my house anytime in the near future I will call the police.

 **literal fuckin buffoon**  
hasn't stopped me before

 **booboo the fool**  
What's that supposed to mean?

 **the girl who’s marrying our dad**  
It means watch your fucking back Weiss

 **booboo the fool**  
Stay away from me.

\--

They didn’t get married in Weiss’s driveway. 

Instead, they had simply had a quiet affair, surrounded by friends and family, in the backyard of Yang’s childhood home. 

Blake had cried twice, barely made it through her vows without breaking down because she was marrying the love of her life. Yang didn’t seem to mind, and Blake didn’t tease her about how she had burst into tears the moment she had seen Blake walk down the aisle. 

Xiao Long-Belladonna sure had a nice ring to it.

“I love you.” Yang whispers to her later that night as they’re about to go to bed, a new golden band joining the engagement ring on her left ring finger. 

Blake leaned over and kissed her wife sweetly, running her hands through her soft blonde hair. 

God she loved calling Yang her wife. 

“I love you too.” Blake said back, pressing their foreheads together. “Forever and always.”

_Til death do us part._

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter : JacksonCalico  
> Tumblr : calicojackson576


End file.
